PreBirthday
by ncislove
Summary: Normally Gibbs takes Abby out for dinner the night before her birthday. This time Abby wants to take him out.


Just a quick little ficlet. Happy Birthday to my most favorite T!

* * *

><p>"Abby…" He didn't mind celebrating her birthday, but celebrating his wasn't something he found pleasure in. It was just another reminder of how old he was getting, and how long he'd been alone.<p>

"Come on, Gibbs. Anywhere you wanna go, my treat. It'll be fun, and I promise I won't ask them to sing you happy birthday or anything like that. Just dinner between friends on the night that happens to be the night before your birthday." She rocked up on her toes, her hands clasped in front of her.

"What if I told you I already had plans?"

Abby's smile faded. "Like a date?"

He was surprised at the look of hurt that flashed across her face when she though he had a date. "No… I don't have plans, but figured it was worth seeing if saying I had plans could get me out of dinner."

"You don't want to have dinner with me?"

This disappointment on her face was like a fist to the gut. "Let's have dinner this weekend."

"But that's not a pre-birthday dinner."

Gibbs glanced at the small clock on his computer screen and sighed. "Alright. Simple dinner, that's it. How about Chinese and we bring it back to my place."

Abby rolled her eyes. "If you want Chinese, that's fine, but we're eating out."

Shaking his head, Gibbs changed his mind. His favorite Chinese place was good, but they didn't have more than four tables and with an open kitchen, it was always loud. "How about the diner under the overpass?"

"Not exactly a fancy dinner, but a cozy place," she said mostly to herself. "Alright, come pick me up here in my lab when you're off duty. I'll be waiting!" She ushered him out of the lab, eager for him to finish up for the day.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was reluctant to have a pre-birthday dinner, but if they stayed away from the topic of his birthday it should be enjoyable enough. He had dinner with Abby fairly regularly and she was always good company. The elevator dinged and he took a few steps forward to lean against the doorway. Abby was dancing around the lab, oblivious to his presence. He watched a few moments longer before breaking the silence. "You ready to go?"<p>

"Gibbs!" She startled and spun around with a grin. "Let me just switch off the last of my babies." She bounced around from machine to machine, switching them off, and then hung her lab coat on a hook by the door. Moments later she was slipping her arm through his and switching the lights off. "Let's go!"

He listened to her chatter on about her day as they made their way through the building and out to his car. He drove the short distance to the diner and circled around the front of his truck to open the door for her.

"You know, I should get the door for you," she rushed ahead to open the door to the diner. "It is _your_ pre-birthday after all."

"Abby… no birthday talk."

Abby rolled her eyes and followed him into the diner.

"Hey Gibbs and here I thought you only came here in the mornings to visit me." A waitress smiled big at him.

Gibbs smiled back at her. "Hey Elaine, didn't know you worked the evening shift too."

"I don't normally, but we had someone call in sick. You, uh… have company?" she peered around him to smile warmly at Abby. "And who might you be?"

"Hi, I'm Abby." Abby held out her hand to the waitress.

"Abby…" Elaine thought for a moment. "You know, I think he's mentioned you a time or two. Have a seat anywhere you'd like." She handed them each a menu. "I'll come take your order in a few minutes."

Gibbs led her to a booth toward the back, ignoring the smirk on Abby's face. "Mention me a time or two?"

"She must be mistaken. Was telling her about a royal _pain in my ass_ the other day."

"Gibbs!" Abby feigned insult. "And here I thought you had been talking about your most favorite person in the world. _Me._"

Again Gibbs ignored her and flipped open the menu. "They have good burgers. And the turkey melt. Steak is good, too."

Abby skimmed the menu and quickly settled on a clubhouse and a milk shake. She turned to watch Elaine as she helped the other customers. "She seems nice."

"Mmhmm," Gibbs agreed. "She makes good coffee," he added when Elaine was within hearing range. He smiled when she poured him a cup and brought it over.

"Don't worry, darlin' I won't make you wait for a cup of my best coffee. You two decide on what you want?"

"We have!" Abby placed her order and waited quietly as Gibbs placed his. "And did you know that tomorrow is his birthday. Tonight is his pre-birthday dinner!"

"His birthday!" Elaine gave him a sly look. "You don't say."

"Abby…" Gibbs growled.

"What? Tomorrow is your special day, you should enjoy it and the fact that people _want_ to wish you a happy birthday." Abby turned to smile at Elaine. "Right?"

"She's right, this one. You should bring her around more often. Unless she's standing in the way of that proposal I'm waiting on, then you should drop her." She winked at Abby.

"Oh, I've been wait on a first kiss for almost ten years. I don't think I'm blocking you from that proposal," Abby laughed. "And if you'd rather…" she motioned to her spot. "I have some experience waiting tables from when I was in college."

"Don't you tempt me," Elaine held up the paper she had written their order on. "I'd better go give this to the kitchen."

Abby waited until Elaine was in the kitchen before facing Gibbs again, a big smile on her face. "I like her. She's funny."

"Waiting ten years for a first kiss, Abbs? All you gotta do is ask."

"Yeah, because that would work," Abby rolled her eyes, but kept a smile on her face. "Plus, I don't want to step on Elaine's toes if she's working an angle, you know. I mean, if you had plans with her for tonight, you really should've said something," she teased. "Or you have plans with her tomorrow morning, perhaps? You know, it'd make sense to take her home with you tonight, you could just drop her off at work in the morning since you come here for coffee anyway," she rambled. "Make sure she's got a clean outfit if she's not going-"

Tired of her rambling on about something so ridiculous, Gibbs moved his coffee cup off to the side and leaned across the table, cupping her face in his hands as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Shut up, Abby."

"Oh!" Her fingers flew to her lips and she stared across the table at Gibbs.

"Girl, I think you got that kiss that was meant for me!" Elaine brought over her milkshake and sat it down. "Lucky you."

"Lucky me," Abby murmured, still focused on the feel of his lips against hers.

Gibbs chuckled as Elaine walked away. "You okay, Abbs?"

Abby shook her head and leaned over the table to return the kiss. "Need to make sure it was as good as I thought," she mumbled against his lips.

"Alright, sit down," Gibbs pushed her back gently. "We're in public." At the look of disappointment on her face he continued, "Save it for after dinner when we go back to my place." Instantly she lit up and Gibbs knew he'd said the right thing.

"You know Gibbs, I think this is the best pre-birthday dinner ever, and it isn't even my _own_ pre-birthday dinner."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Let's drop the birthday talk, and focus on our dinner."

"Can we get it to go?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>The End<p>

I've got two longer fics in the works that I can't wait to share!


End file.
